Making It Work
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: Will tells Sonny that he is the father of Gabi's baby. Oneshot.


There was a knock at the door. Sonny Kiriakis, who had just woken up about five minutes ago, groaned and rolled over. "Who is it?" he yelled, hoping the knock was only his imagination.

"It's me... Will." Sonny's boyfriend's voice warmed his heart, and he was instantly out of bed.

He strolled over to the door. Before opening it, Sonny straightened out his shirt and tried to rub down his bedhead. Feeling satisfied, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Hey, Will."  
Will Horton stood before Sonny. He gave his best smile, but he really wasn't good at smiling when something was wrong. Sonny was oblivious to this, though, so the smile just seemed like that cute ole Will smile.

"Hi," said Will, giving a little wave.

Sonny leaned in and hugged him. "You're here early," he said into Will's ear. He grabbed his hand and lead his boyfriend inside. Will shut the door. Sonny sat down on the bed. "Not that it's a bad thing."

Will smiled again, putting his hands into his pockets. Sonny's eyebrow arched. "Is something wrong?"

Will nervously scratched the back of his head. If he knew how Sonny would react, it'd make this a lot easier. "Uh... yeah..." Sonny just stared at him, non-believing, and Will shook his head. "No, not really..."

Sonny stood up. "What's wrong?" He took Will's hand in his again and looked into his eyes. "You can tell me anything."

Will looked into Sonny's eyes. He really didn't want to tell him, but he just couldn't go through his life living a lie to the man he loved. It wasn't right, and Will just couldn't do it.

"It's... about Gabi." Will watched Sonny's reaction.

Sonny shrugged. "Yeah, she's pregnant. So what?"  
"It's... it's more than that," Will mumbled. He was trying to be a man about this, but it was very hard. And were gay people even supposed to try to be men...? Will would have to think on this later.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonny, becoming confused. "More than what?"

Will's hands went back into his pockets. "Well… okay, you have to promise me you won't say anything."

"Will, you're scaring me," Sonny said. "Do you want to sit down?"

Will shook his head. "No, but you might want to."  
Sonny slowly sat back down on his bed. "Okay. What is it?"

Will put his hands behind his back. "Sonny, I hate to make you do this, but you really can't say anything. It's very important that you don't. I don't even wanna tell you, but I have to."

"Just say it." Sonny was getting worried.

Will hesitated, then said, "Okay, you know how Gabi is pregnant with Nick's baby?"

Sonny nodded. "Yes."

"Well… the thing is… it's not exactly Nick's baby."

Sonny tilted his head to the right. "What do you mean it's not Nick's baby?"

"I mean…" Will was having an overwhelmingly hard time getting it all out. "I mean… it's not his."

"Then whose is it?" Sonny couldn't figure out why Will was telling him this.

Will looked into Sonny's eyes. A look that told Sonny everything. A look that broke Sonny's heart into thousands of teeny tiny itty bitty pieces. A look that made him sick to his stomach. His mouth went dry, but he got out, "It's… yours?"

Will nodded slowly.

Sonny became nervous. Scared. So many emotions started running through his mind. He was nervous about losing Will. He was scared about Will having a baby. He was infuriated that Will had lied to him. He was upset that Will, who had just promised to be completely honest with him, had let a lie go on and had made no attempt to tell him the truth.

Sonny stood up. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I wanted to, I really did, but - -"

"Then why DIDN'T you?" Sonny growled.

"Gabi and Nick, they didn't - -"

"Oh, since when do Gabi and Nick control your life?" Sonny's eyes burnt a hole through Will. "You promised me that you would be honest, Will! You told me you loved me!"

"I do love you!" Will defended. "I swear I do!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this." Sonny looked beyond hurt. He looked as if he collapse right there on the floor and cry like a little baby. "If you really loved me you would've told me, no matter what Gabi and Nick wanted. Did you think you couldn't trust me? I thought we were closer than that! I thought we were in love!"

"We are in love!" Will took a step forward. "Sonny, I love you more than anything else in the world. You have to understand… this is my baby we're talking about. I'm gay. Gabi is with Nick. It could never work. Don't you understand why I didn't want to tell you? I was scared of losing you! My baby needs a father, and I didn't think I could lie to it. Gabi was going to have an abortion, but she changed her mind. Nick found out and proposed. He promised to be a good father to this kid. I still didn't wanna lie. It's my only choice though." He looked hopefully at his boyfriend.

Sonny just stood there, staring at Will. "I…" He crossed his arms. "Why did you tell me then?"

Will took another step forward. He was right in front of Sonny now. "Because like I said…" He took Sonny's hands in his. "…we're in love. Honesty makes love work. I couldn't keep lying to you."

Half of Sonny wanted to attack Will and give him the best sex of his life. 'We're in love. Honesty makes love work.' His heart melted. The other half wanted to kick Will out and send a hit man after him.

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm really that important to you?"

Will pulled Sonny close. "You bet you are." He kissed him. "I love you."

Sonny beamed. "I love you too."

Will smiled. "So you're not mad about the lie?"

Sonny nodded. "_Yes _I'm mad. Beyond furious." He looked into Will's eyes. "But not just at you. You did what you had to do. You're such a good friend."

Will's smile tilted. "Stop saying that! You make me feel so guilty!"

Sonny giggled. "The truth makes you guilty?"

Will gave Sonny a look. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

Sonny shrugged. "That's what people in love do. They make it work. They don't get mad over things they can't change. They accept them. I accept this." He kissed Will again.

"It's so great to hear you say that," said Will gently.

Sonny smiled. "And it's so great to hear you say _that_."

**A/N: I'm mixed on this. I felt inspired to write it but I don't know how it turned out… it looks good, so I'll go on that. :D Any and all reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
